User talk:CJC95/2009
Harry Potter * Hey, in the liscensed themes page, you mentioned that was discontinued in 2008. I was just wondering if you had a source for that. Thanks, 22:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I just put that as the last HP set was in 2007 kingcjc 16:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Admin * Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to be nominated to be an administrator here. I know you have commitments to other wikis, so can completely understand if you don't want to be, but the offer's there :) 06:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ** I know what you mean- this wiki in particular seems to be pretty addictive to me too :D You're now up on Brickipedia:Requests for Permissions :) 21:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *** You're now an admin! Feel free to put wherever you want, and congratulations :) 01:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sources * Hey, the only problem I see with this is that bricklink doesn't make mention of C001, but only 4426075, and the lego shop site only has C001 listed http://shop.lego.com/Product/?p=C001. But I'll put it back- it could always have been an exclusive under that number, or released in certain areas as 4426075 or something like that :) 21:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) HI Hi king! thanks for sending me the welcome note! i want to help make brickipedia the best it can be! hope you do to! and what do you have to do to become an admin? this was from 9legoboy9. im not 9 im 13. set 7753, confidential picture KingCJC, there is a confidential picture of the 7753 Pirate Tank posted, not yet confirmed by other sources. --Future74 23:38, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Age * Hey, just wanted to tell you I don't think it's illegal to have an account if you're under 13, just illegal to give out personal information :) 00:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually it is illegal. I read the terms of use. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:41, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oops sorry- I just read the bottom of Wookieepedia when you go to edit a page- it must have been an old rule :) 01:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::Im 3 now, just when i made this account, started editing on Simpsons, Flags and made Madness wiki (It failed) i wasn't. kingcjc 11:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message and other enhancements * Hi, I was wondering what the other admins thought of this from Wikia about the new enhancements. In particular, the welcome template we have for registered users will no longer work with the way we usually sign it as it will place the message, then have } where the signature should go, then a signature underneath the template. So I was thinking that we could either: * Remove the } from the template, and leave it so that the template is placed, then the signature, or * Disable the automatic welcome and continue doing it manually. Any ideas/opinions on this would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, 00:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, sorry I changed the auto-welcome template to be basically the same as the manual one without asking- I didn't have much time once and thought I should change it temporarily so I could keep the code, then forgot about it- hope you don't mind and feel free to change it back if you want to. :: Also, I was wondering what you thought about the auto-creation of userpages for registered users who make an edit here- personally I think they're useless since someone might click on a userpage to find out about the user only to find an automated template in place instead of seeing a redlink straight away and not worrying. Just wondering what your opinion on this was. Thanks, 09:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Possible new changes * Hi, I know you're busy being away and everything, but I was wondering that if you had the time and you're around if you'd be able to have a look at Forum:Manual of Style and Forum:Set header template and say what you think and/or vote on there. Thanks very much, 09:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ** Ok then, that fine :D Thanks for voting on the forums though :) 22:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Edit at Template:Set header What exactly did you try to do there?--LegOtaku 16:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, actually, there are just two fields for sets with the same number because this template is only intended for numbers that are assigned to three sets maximum. That makes three fields for before and after and only two for "setwithsamenumber" because the *third* one is already covered by the respective article (2+1 ;) see it? ). If you add a third "setwithsamenumberfield" there would be actually four sets with the same number. I can add an invisible option to add a "before4", "setwithsamenumber3" and "after3" field if you wish. :BTW if you want to experiment with the templates, there's a Sandbox for this. --LegOtaku 17:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm already at it. :) --LegOtaku 17:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Done. Just add one (or all) of those following lines if you need them and fill them out: |setwithsamenumber3= |before4= |after4= --LegOtaku (talk) 19:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey You have to use the template for all sets that should link to the #10 sets. That means #9, #10 itself and #11. That also means you have to make all the link templates that appear in those special headers. So have to create to so that the header template displays those links in sets with the numbers #9 to #11. I didn't think of this when I wrote the template since it was only intended for #0 to #8. You can create the needed templates yourself or I could try to cook up a different solution. But I don't have the time right now. --LegOtaku (talk) 19:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. can now be used for all sets with the numbers 0 to 11. --LegOtaku (talk) 16:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Prices * Hi, just wanted to let you know that for Australian Dollars if it goes through, the format would have to be AU $ instead of AUS $ if it was to fit on the one line. I think AU $ is actually more common than AUS $ anyway (also says AU $ on Wikipedia) 01:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Vandal * Hi, just letting you know that your userpage was recently vandalized. The edits were rolled back and the offending user receiveed a 1 week ban. Also, you might want to consider at least semi-protecting your userpage so it doesn't happen again :) 11:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Question Seems like you're looking for variables. In your case, something like which turns into , would be fitting. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 17:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) IRC forum Hello, I opened the IRC vote again, and it can be found at forum:IRC. As an admin, you may want to vote in it :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 21:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) FA criteria Lately, there wasn't much progress in the vote on our new FA criteria. Since you're an admin, it would be nice if you could take some time to participate. Thanks in advance. -- 18:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) FA Reviewers Board * Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in being on a board for reviewing featured article nominations. This would basically just involve checking that FA nominations meet the FA criteria which were voted on. If you do want to be on this board, you will be expected to review most of the nominations which are put up. I'm not completely sure if you'll get in straight away without a vote, but one option we're considering is letting all users who have rollback priveleges or higher to gain automatic entry if they want it- there's no pressure if you don't want to do this. I thought I'd ask now so we could get the board up and running quickly so we can start having FA's again. But just let me know if you would like to be on the board for now. Thanks, 02:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Hi, voting for the FA board is slightly different from what I said above- any user can be nominated/put themself forward for a position for a period of 5 days, then voting will begin. So I was wondering if you wanted to be nominated? Or, you can always put yourself forward as a candidate if you wanted to 01:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) User subpages * I was wondering if you would be able to take a look at this forum if you have the time to do so. Thanks, 23:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: removed spam * Thanks very much for doing so, and for giving the user a warning :) 01:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Mainpage LEGO Wikianswers Module * Hi, I was wondering if you'd be able to have a look at this entry on my talk page and let me know what you think about this being added to the main page. My only concern about this is that it's kind of giving more recognition to this official friend than the others. 22:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Leadership Roles You can, I couldn't say your all excited that would be impossible to judge, but knock yourself out . Gladiatoring 00:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Wth? -- 16:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Civility * Ok, I know I have no right to warn another admin, but can we please just leave this discussion alone and remain civil? It's getting a bit out of hand. 05:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Preliminary/confidential images * Hi, about the prelim images, can you please see here. Thanks, 06:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Would you please block 95.115.63.180 ? He is constantly creating spam pages. 15:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Come Come to minifig wiki. We are in serious need of editors and people-We have 3 active people, them being me, GameGear360, and Agent Chase who is an admin but not a bureacrat. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 03:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Categories Really? *Sigh* Oh well. Sorry for that, I didn't know. 17:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Okay :D. Shall I undo everything again? Or are you doing that currently? 17:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::You can if you want, if not, I'll do it after dinner :) Kingcjc 13:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Star Wars * Hey. You have the WIP template up there. Can I move the ARC (8088) to Eppy III (as theme)? I need to fix the new sets stuff. It probably won't interfere with what you're doing. Thanks, 07:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) um excuse me king.. whatever how dare you delete my page!!!! (luke skywalker 2010) look at the souce.. then you can think about deleting my page THANK YOU!! Re: Infobox colors Yeah, he didn't respond da first time... :D Okay, I'll try to find some good colors. Merry Christmas! 16:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Source? Hi Kingcjc! I noticed that you put up on the 2010 page that there are upcoming Atlantis sets called Deep Sea Striker, Atlantis Exploration HQ, Portal of Atlantis, and Atlantis Brickmaster set. I cant find a source for these sets, and the "Atlantis Brickmaster set" sounds fake, and allot of them sound fake, so I kind of want a Source. Merry Christmas!--User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 19:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for the source. Merry Christmas! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 23:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OOPS! I forgot about judging and I forgot about signing my posts. Sorry about that. 02:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Harry Potter sets * Hi, I was wondering if you could give me a source for the upcoming Harry Potter sets (I can't seem to find any mention of them anywhere). Thanks! 01:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ** Sorry, just found the source at 2010 :) Also, the offending user below has been blocked for 1 month. 06:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ZacharyG11 never I'll bug you too, now be gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!